Of Stealing Glances and Staring
by saiyurin
Summary: 15 times, they steal glances and stare at each other. Drabbles. Their relationship can be pretty vague in some of these, it's up to the reader.
1. one: studying

hi there~ :3  
just some hk/taiwan drabbles, based on the prompts from the 11_glances comm at lj. here's the list if you wish the skip around:

1. studying  
2. singing in the rain  
3. flower ; rose  
4. pain  
5. "I love you"  
6. notebook; diary  
7. hug!  
8. take a gamble  
9. "I really hate you"  
10. look my way; glance  
11. denim shirt  
12. pause  
13. chocolate

all are done as of 10/23/2010~

* * *

**_1. studying_**

He stares at her from afar, watching her from the doorway of the classroom. She's studying intently and does not notice his gaze, so he continues to observe her. There are others in the classroom as well, lounging around and talking and socializing with each other. But not her. She's bent over her desk, concentrating on her algebra assignment. Whilst the others are gossiping and yelling about, the only sound he takes in her murmuring. She's repeating to herself the question, repeating the method and how to go about completing it. It amuses him how she does that, especially when she openly shouts, "Oh!" when she's finally understood it. The others glance in her direction curiously at her outbursts, but she takes no notice and continues on with a smile.

When she's finished, she hums to herself and finally looks up and notices his gaze, meeting his eyes and tilting her head peculiarly. He gives her a small smile and finally makes his way over to her desk, and she grins back at him.

* * *

Comments/reviews are always read, appreciated, and loved! ;u;


	2. two: singing in the rain

**_2. singing in the rain_**

The last he saw her, she was running off into the rain, her face pained and pale. After some hesitation, he ended up following after her, already rehearsing in his head how he was to convince her to come back before she fell ill from the chilling downpour. But damn, she was fast. And small. And good at hiding. He sighed, hoping she had at least found some place dry.

His hair was already soaking wet, his clothes sticking to his skin, and still no sign of her. He paused to sit on a bench, panting, watching his breath turn white with the cold air. Where did she go? He _could_ go back and wait, but he didn't want to. He couldn't leave her all alone in the rain. He wouldn't let himself. She was so small and-…

He froze, hearing her voice in the distance. He stood and slowly made his way toward it, the rain dulling the sound, making it hard to hear. But he eventually found her, sitting under a dripping Sakura tree, knees to her chest, singing. He had to look twice before seeing her small figure, huddled there, alone. She was singing a sad, sorrowful tune, with her lovely voice.

He made his way over and listened to her singing, not making his presence known until her voice grew hoarse and her melody ceased into soft crying.

She looked up and managed to smile at him through her tears, and it broke his heart.

* * *

this made me sad to write OTL

Hopefully it's okay 'cause I'm not really good at sad stories ;u;

index for each prompt/drabble is on the first chapter~


	3. three: flower

_**3. flower; rose**_

They sat under a tree, taking in the summer breeze and smell of cut grass and damp soil. Neither of them said a word, but sat quietly in the company of the other, breathing in the warm air.

It was too late when they noticed the flower in her hair had been blown elsewhere, too late to note the direction it had gone, too late to catch it. She frowned and shrugged, closing her eyes for a nap instead, the humid temperature making her drowsy.

He glanced in her direction to make sure she was asleep, and ran off in the direction of their family garden. He stared wordlessly around at the various flowers, before gingerly pulling one from its place, and starting back in her direction.

When she wakes, he's beside her again, except that he is the one sleeping.

Feeling something usual, she reaches up to find a flower in her hair again—this one different, but sweeter smelling and softer than the last.

She smiles, then glances left and right, to make sure there are no others around.

When she kisses him and mutters a thank you, he smiles and pulls her into his arms.

* * *

this one is quite random...

I miss my summer vacation. -sighs-

as usual, index is in first chapter~


	4. four: pain

_**4. pain**_

Both are bruised, both have been broken, both are tired and weary.

Him physically, her emotionally.

She's treated well, quite nicely, by that land where the sun rises. She returns his warmth. When he fights with her former guardian, she only looks up for a moment before resuming her business. Her relationship with her former guardian had not been getting any better, so she says nothing when he and her current guardian are on bad terms.

But when this land of the rising sun attacks her brother, _that_ brother, she begins to find it hard to treat him as nice as before. That brother she loved, but had not nearly spent enough time with. A foreigner had taken that brother away when they were both young, and she had missed him.

When this land of the rising sun one day brought that brother to their residence, she felt her insides become filled with a combination of sorrow and anger. That brother was badly beaten, and from the narrow gashes on his face, it wasn't hard to tell by whom. She had to glance twice to even register it was him. The only thing keeping her from voicing her anger was the fact that she was allowed to tend to him.

She did so quietly, taking care not to cause him any more unnecessary pain. When he let out a slight, ragged cough, she bit her lip. That land of the rising sun had gone, so she talked to her brother, quietly. She said useless things, careless things, apologies. For a while, all she did was stare at him, his face partially concealed by bandages. He stared back, saying nothing. She couldn't read the look in his eyes anymore. She could before, but now... all she saw were blank circles of gold-brown, staring back at her own amber-brown eyes. She couldn't see anything in them.

But she just assumed it was her sight growing blurry, from the tears building quickly in her eyes.

She hugged him gently, yet he made no motion to return the gesture. She stroked his head and continued her saying words of nothingness, and she let him fall sleep that way. When that land of the rising sun returned, she pretended not to notice. She didn't wonder what he thought, nor did she care.

That brother she loved, that same brother she had attended to—was gone the next morning.

There was a pain inside them both, not ceasing until years later, but not ceasing nearly quickly enough.

* * *

I don't know why this one is particularly longer than the others, especially when I'm unskilled in writing sad things. llllorz

Notes if you didn't already figure them out:

- This is based loosely on the fact that Taiwan was a Japanese colony, and then in WWII Japan attacked/obtained Hong Kong. Considering Taiwan was given to Japan peacefully and Hong Kong wasn't, the way Japan treats them is different...?  
- "that land of the rising sun", "current guardian" = Japan  
- "former guardian" = China  
- "a foreigner" = England lol  
- "[that] brother" = Hong Kong

Hopefully this wasn't too bad... orz.


	5. five: i love you

**_5. "I love you"_**

_"I love you."_

She had heard the statement at times from the others—Korea (he said it to most the Asians), Japan (only once or twice, and it was always hushed, though sincere), even China (though those days were long past and gone, never again to return).

But she wasn't exactly prepared when she heard it from Hong Kong himself.

He had told her when the others weren't around, looking straight at her with those emotionless eyes of his. However, at that certain moment, they hadn't been emotionless—she thought they looked determined, but was too surprised to actually concentrate on such a thing. They had been sitting beside one another outside, just enjoying the sun. She had been eating some mochi and swinging her legs back and forth over the open deck, humming. He had turned to her and stared until she tilted her head and stared back at him with a questioning expression.

He had taken a deep breath before smiling one of those slow, small, rare smiles of his. He said it as if… it were the most normal thing in the world to say. No hesitation in his voice, no wavering.

"_Hey, Taiwan. I love you."_

She had said nothing, but it wasn't like she had been given the time to. After that, he had stood up, pat her on the head, then walked inside, leaving her shocked and… well, happy. He never said that to _anyone_. Though, being the worrisome person she was, she blinked and wondered a million different things. He was serious, right? He wasn't taking anything to make him crazy, right? Was he kidding, teasing her? What had gotten into him?

And the most puzzling one—what kind of love? How did he love her? What _was_ love? Did she even understand what such a thing was?

Love is happy, love is warm, love is everything good.

But love is the most confusing.

* * *

Hmmmm~

I wasn't sure where to end this so just left it at that. All the endings I tried turned out poor. I'll continue it if I think of something that's not totally predictable or lame. =A=;;

Hong Kong saying "I love you" is probably the most awkward thing I have written, so I apologize if it is exactly that. I rewrote it a million times and it still sounds...awkward. Hong Kong himself is kind of awkward, so give me some mercy? llllOTL


	6. six: diary

_**6. notebook; diary**_

He called for her, searched for her, asked around for her, but she could not seem to be found. The others assumed she had gone elsewhere, to the store or such, so he wandered around for a while, waiting for her to come home.

In his wandering, he seemed to find himself opening the door to her room and walking into the empty calmness of it, quiet except for the various things she always left on. Her electric fan, her pink Hello Kitty radio (playing some soothing instrumental song, he noticed), and a little water fountain.

He didn't know why he found himself here out of all places, and knew he would be scolded if she found him, but he still stayed, walking around and examining the things that made her personality. Things from all of them, things in pink, things sweet and warm and just so _her_. He smiled, just a little bit, when he came across her collection of pictures on the dresser. She had so many.

Goodness, where _was _she? It made him nervous to not know where she was. She was so small and looked so fragile… ahh, no. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He sounded like her, worrying about nothing. She knew, and could skillfully use, the art of self-defense as well as any of them.

He sighed again and flopped down on her bed, inhaling the smell of it. It smelled exactly like she did, of course. Of flowers and pink and warmth and other happy things that she was. He laid there for a bit, inhaling, exhaling, taking in the scent. After some time, he turned over, and stared at her ceiling.

What was… that?

She had a poster up there (which wasn't abnormal, most of them had such on their ceilings as well, save for China) but the thing was, it was… kind of worn. That was certainly not her. She liked her posters nice, clean, and well-maintained. The edges looked like they had been torn at places and handled often, and the someplace towards the middle looked just plain out of place. He stood up, balancing on her bed, and reached up to touch it. What met his fingers was… well, he wasn't sure.

He found why after he released the edges of the poster slowly, raising an eyebrow when a small book slid out. It had no label or title on the front, only a white leather cover. This book must be taken out and returned quite often for the poster to be in this condition.

However, he could only flip through the first couple pages before she walked in. She saw him, saw what he was holding, and whimpered before she ran back out. He only got a glance of her face, but he was sure it wasn't happy.

And so he dropped the small book right then and there, and ran out after her, forgetting all about it.

* * *

I didn't want one of those boy-finds-girl's-diary-and-turns-out-she-has-feelings-for-him-and-he-likes-her-too, lol. :'D

Also it seemed to be getting too long, so I stopped it there, ahaha...

I'm going to be starting another HK/Taiwan fic, this time a series! :) So please watch for it if you like that pairing, ehehe~


	7. seven: hug

**_7. hug!_**

He wanted to hug her.

He really, honestly, truly, did.

The problem was, he didn't exactly know how. He wasn't used to going around and hugging people, like Korea was. She hugged him, all the time, sometimes because she could tell he was feeling down, sometimes out of nowhere. She would throw her arms around his midsection or is neck, and tell him nice, happy things and bury her face in his clothes and neck and such.

It made him happy, but he was never sure how to show her that. He was never exactly sure what to do when with her. He didn't really know. Was he supposed to hug her back? He'd be awkward, he concluded. So he was content with just letting her hug him whenever she pleased, until one day he overheard her crying worriedly to Japan that he never returned her hugs, nor did he ever hug her.

He bit his lip and sighed. Showing affection wasn't exactly his strong point. But he felt bad making her worry, too. He felt worse knowing she thought he didn't care. And even more so that he had made her cry. Why was it that he was so lost when it came to emotions?

That same day, he later went and found her in the kitchen, already having glanced around to be sure no one else was present. She was humming and cooking something in a pan; he didn't pay attention to it. He swallowed hard and quietly walked up behind her, which for some reason he had gotten unusually good at. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathed, and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, not ceasing when she let out a small squeak and gasped. He buried his face in her hair, taking in the smell of flowers and other nice things she smelled like.

She seemed to have frozen in place, and they stood there like that, until she spoke, voice nervous and high-pitched.

No, nothing was wrong. No, nothing had happened. No, he wasn't sick.

More than anything, he was sorry. Sorry for making her cry, sorry for making her worry, and especially sorry he was bad at showing affection, and that he really did care for her.

She smiled and managed to turn around to return his hug, forgetting all about her cooking.

* * *

; w ; Sorry, writing awkward!Hong Kong is kind of fun.

The series I have planned, I'll let you know some things:

- The story/plot is not original...  
- Hong Kong & Taiwan will have more of a close sibling relationship than a romantic one. I'm terribly sorry if that's not what you wanted, I'll write some romance to compensate? orz  
- They're going to have human names. Because it's -dundundun- AU. I'm sorry if that ruins it, I know some people dislike human names/AUs, so...  
- It is filled with angst. There's probably like 5% fluff. ;_;

I'm sorry if any of this makes someone not interested anymore ;^; But I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided I'll try writing it just to see how it goes and what people think, and decided to say so now because I didn't want to disappoint anyone when I actually published it.


	8. eight: take a gamble

_**8. take a gamble**_

She sits nervously in a pile of cushions, thinking hard. About what, nobody is sure. They leave her to her thoughts and continue with their daily lives.

Except for Korea, who happens to be nosy enough to barrel over loudly and ask what she's thinking about.

She replies nothing, nothing, nothing, though she says so quite unconvincingly. Being who he is, he presses on until she pulls him aside and makes him promise he won't tell. He promises, and she talks in hushed tones, often glancing around to make sure none of the others are present.

When she is finished telling the curious nation of her troubles, she covers her face and refuses to look him in the eye. He chuckles and gives her a pat on the head, reassuring her with a grin.

"_There's nothing to worry about. Of course he loves you, da ze!"_

"_Yes but what if—"_

"_No 'if's, meimei. Take a chance, you'll be pleasantly surprised. I can bet on it."_

So she tries. Tries many times to ask Hong Kong what exactly he thought of her, yet stutters and changes the subject _almost_ every single time.

I say almost, because one day she finally succeeds.

"_H-Hey, Hong Kong, d-do you… do you l-love me?"_

He looks surprised for a moment, and she notices his face turning a slightly darker shade of red. But eventually he smiles at her, with that slow, rare smile of his. She feels her heart skip, and her breath catch in her throat.

"_I do."_

She doesn't know what to do, what to say. But before she can do any of that, Korea jumps from out of nowhere, startling her. Hong Kong raises an eyebrow, but only glares and frowns at the Korean nation.

"_I told you so! Of course, I'm right as usual, da ze~"_

"_Korea, I swear, why can't you mind your own—"_

But before she can say any more, she finds herself being pulled close by Hong Kong, and he kisses her.

She _was_ pleasantly surprised.

But she doesn't think about that, as she is too busy kissing him back.

* * *

:O A chapter with actual dialogue that is more than 4 lines! What is silly Miss Aria thinking?

She wanted to try something different, that's all ~ Hopefully her trying new things didn't ruin any of it. If she did though, she sincerely apologizes! Dx


	9. nine: i really hate you

_**9. "I really hate you"**_

He arrived home late one night, returning after his visit to Macau. His ears rung a bit from all the sounds and bells and people, and his eyes took some time adjusting to the dim light of the house. He didn't know why he willingly went when Macau asked, all those casinos and people made him more quiet than usual. He walked into the house as silent as usual, shutting the door behind him and making his way towards his room.

He didn't notice her sitting on his bed until he had turned on a light. She sat there quiet, glaring at him. He tilted his head inquisitively and raised an eyebrow. What was she doing here this late?

She sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest, then spoke. Her voice sounded quiet, but he could easily tell she was annoyed.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I am aware of the time. Are you?"

"Of course. I've been sitting here staring at the clock wondering whether or not you were going to come home, or if I was going to have to go out and find you in some drunken stupor, or if you were stranded somewhere because all your pocket money was lost to gambling or…"

"I'm fine. Macau won't let that kind of thing happen anyways, I don't drink or gamble that much."

"'That much' could easily turn into more, you know."

"It won't. You can go to bed now."

"Couldn't you have at least called and said you'd be home late?"

"You need to stop worrying so much, I'm fine, everything's fine."

He sat down beside her on the bed. She huffed and turned away.

"Shut up, this isn't nothing! You _always_ do this!"

"Then wouldn't you learn not to wait?"

Her voice was escalating in volume rapidly.

"Then couldn't you learn to call for once?"

He seemed to have a hard time keeping his voice down as well.

"Can't you just learn to relax?" He snapped.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!" She finally shouted.

Silence.

"_Then what is?"_ He finally said in a cold, hard voice.

She said nothing. Neither of them said anything for a long while. When she finally spoke, it was so quiet he didn't hear her. But she repeated it anyways.

"_I really hate you."_

He said nothing and only stared at her, somewhat wide-eyed. Had he heard her right?

"I hate you."

"Taiwan, you can't possibly—"

"I SAID I HATE YOU!"

She stood up, and quickly made her way toward the door, but he stood up and grabbed her arm before she could leave. She turned back to look at him, and only then could he see the tears streaming down her face.

"Taiwan…"

"I hate you! I hate that I worry about you almost _every single day_. I hate you because _never _let me know when you're going to be back. I hate that you never show what you're thinking or feeling unless I ask! I hate feeling sick inside because I'm worried something could happen to you!"

She slumped to the ground, wiping her face with her other sleeve, openly sobbing. He knelt down beside her, and was still holding onto her arm, unsure what to do.

"I hate that you can make me smile like there's nothing wrong with the world, and then make me cry like this!" She sniffled and sucked in a breath.

"A-And I hate…"

His face softened. And instead of her arm, he held her hand.

"…that you are the only person who can make me feel these things."

* * *

This was actually the one I was most excited to write. ^^

Perhaps that's why it's a bit longer than usual ~

Also I have an explanations as to why the other nations didn't come in after all the shouting.

The others don't interfere with their arguments unless weapons are involved. =w=b


	10. ten: look my way

_**10. look my way; glance**_

She never seemed to notice him.

He had all the same classes as her, sat within at least 6 feet of her in all these classes, yet she never seemed to ever look his way.

He had shrugged it off towards the beginning of the school year, as he could easily tell she was a shy person, not used to speaking up. But as the year progressed, she opened up little by little, and her timid nature slowly faded. She talked freely with the other students, with the other girls in the class. She was friendly and sweet-natured, underneath her timid, worrying exterior. But still she never turned his way, let alone interacted with him. Was she ignoring him on purpose?

Though, he utilized this "being-ignored" time by watching her from time to time, getting to know how she worked, finding out what made her laugh, noting little things about her personality. The year progressed even more, and he found himself growing impatient. Then he grew irritated at himself for allowing such an emotion. Why did he want her to notice him so badly? He had never talked to her, only observed from afar. What would being seen by her do for him? Nothing. Well, that's what he told himself. The only thing motivating him to watch her was a sense of curiosity, that was all.

While watching her was turning to be a habit, he still never approached her. When he grew tired of observing her discreetly, he frowned at himself, and turned back to concentrate on his schoolwork again. However, it seemed even while he was working, his thoughts wondered about this girl that never seemed to notice him. Did she like this subject? Was she good at it? Hm. He spent a lot of time staring into space as well, always wondering.

Until one day, he found himself caught.

He had simply been working, then for a moment glanced over at her, and she happened to glance over at him at the same time. They both froze, neither saying a word nor making a move to break eye contact with the other.

It turns out she was as caught as he was.

They had been watching each other all along, never happening to meet gazes until then.

* * *

I just realized this sounds _a little_ stalker-like. Sorry llllOTL


	11. eleven: denim shirt

_**11. denim shirt**_

They had pretty good relations with America, so it was no surprise to her when she heard he had gone to visit with the burger-loving nation for a little bit. Maybe he'd learn to speak up or show his emotions more, who knew? She personally liked America, so she hoped he did too.

She was prepared for him to come home tired from the constant chattering of the loud nation, or even in a better mood than usual, as she knew that America's optimism was occasionally contagious.

What she wasn't prepared for was, well… what he did come home in.

He walked in, slouching, McDonald's cup in hand, slurping what she assumed to be soda. His already normally unkempt hair was even more a mess than usual, and instead of the traditional Chinese clothes he had left in, he was wearing a loose T-shirt with some random American design on it, a silver chain necklace around his neck, and black, large-rimmed, sunglasses. Not to mention, denim jeans that looked torn in places and those red long sneakers that Americans always wore. She stared at him, wide-eyed. He tilted his head and slurped his drink, staring right back.

"Wh-what… what did he do to you?"

He slurped a little more before opening his mouth to reply.

"Nothin'."

She gestured wildly at his attire and posture and all the rest.

"All _this_, is certainly not nothing! And you're talking like him now, too?"

He walked past her towards the kitchen, one hand in a pocket, the other holding his drink. She stared still as he strolled by as if nothing were wrong. He seemed to be humming. She was dumbfounded. Yes, this lightened mood was completely fine with her, but these clothes just weren't _him_. She liked the normal him, long sleeves and all. Though the more she stared, the more she realized he looked kind of… cool. Not that he normally wasn't, but it was in a different way this time.

The shirt, though loose, exposed areas of his neck and collarbone that were normally hidden by his normal clothes. The necklace only drew more attention to such a thing. The jeans fit him well, and coupled with the shoes, made him look taller. The messy hair and sunglasses made him seem a little less deadpan than usual for some odd reason. It was the same Hong Kong she was used to, but… well, not.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

She blinked, then mentally facepalmed.

"I-I wasn't staring…"

He removed his sunglasses and leaned against the kitchen counter, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. Whoa, since when did he _smirk_?

"Do I look that cool in these clothes?"

"Y-Y-You have obviously been hanging around America much t-too long…" she stammered, turning away from him in an attempt to hide her face, which she knew was probably as red as ever right now.

"So America does know a thing or two, huh…" he mumbled. She turned back around slowly, looking him over curiously.

"What exactly did America tell you that made you dress like that?"

He sighed and shrugged.

"He didn't tell me anything. Just gave me these clothes and told me I'd look cool in them."

"And you believed him?"

He shrugged again.

"Maybe."

She was the one who sighed this time. "Aiyah, you…" she mumbled before she moved forward to hug him. She stared up at him with a smile on her face, before she stuck her tongue out.

"Who ever said you don't look cool in your normal clothes?"

It was his turn to flush red now. He returned her hug, and she giggled and whispered something to him.

"For the record though, you _do_ look pretty cool in those clothes."

"So that means I don't have to return them?"

"Did America pay for them?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then definitely not!"

* * *

Ehe, what? In all honesty, I didn't understand a "denim shirt". Do people even make those? I've seen denim jeans and jackets, but never a shirt. So I just went with jeans in this one.

Hong Kong would look pretty awesome in casual, y/y? :3


	12. twelve: pause

**_12. pause_**

There are days when he seems to pay no attention to anyone, when he simply puts on a pair of headphones and turns his music on. She has tried to get him to stop this act, but so far, to no avail. So most days, she just continues talking to him as if he was listening, though she knows as well as anyone that he is not.

But that is most days. Other days, she pokes him and requests he pause his music and spare some time to actually listen to her. Some days, he complies and does so without question. Other days, he seems to ignore her and the pause button is left untouched. She doesn't know what to think of this, so bears with it.

Some time after he had started this, she somehow got a hold of his music player and headphones. Out of curiosity, she turned it on to see what he listened to.

Nothing.

There were music files on it, but no matter how she turned the volume up, she heard nothing. She found out why when China walked in.

"_What are you doing, aru?"_

"_Trying to listen to music?"_

"_Aiyah, it's no use. Korea broke those headphones ages ago, I don't know why Hong Kong still uses them, aru."_

She nodded and removed the headphones, and a thought occurred to her. So…he _was_ always listening? But why act like he wasn't? Did he really find her so annoying that he had to pretend to drown her out?

She said nothing about what China had told her, and waited for the next time he decided to put on this act again. As they boarded a bus, she caught sight of him putting on the faulty earphones and turning on the music player. When they had their seats and the bus was in motion, she asked.

"Why do you use broken earphones to pretend that you're not listening to me?"

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her for the longest period of time before removing the headphones and finally answering. During this period of time, she almost regretted asking. What if the answer was something unhappy?

"It's not you I don't like listening to."

"…Huh?"

"I put on broken earphones and pretend to listen to music because I don't want to listen to anyone else. There's less a chance of people bothering you if they think you're listening to music." He explained. "But since you aren't just anyone, of course I listen."

"That's…" She had no words.

"Smart?"

"I was going to say 'weird'. You couldn't have told me?"

"Hmm…"

When it came to her, pausing the music was out of the question.

Because when it came to her, he would never let anything drown her out in the first place.

* * *

You are not mistaken, I just made a 3-chapter update. I was away for the weekend and had a laptop with no internet, so what else am I to do? xD

Sigh, my stories have gotten so long from when I first started... I'm sorry! ;_;

3 more left, aw. D:


	13. thirteen: chocolate

_**13. chocolate**_

She walked into the kitchen, gasping and pouting when she caught _him_ eating the chocolate she had gotten from Japan. She had been saving it for herself for days; it even had her name on it! She hit him on the arm and asked what his problem was.

"_You knew that was mine, why did you eat it?"_

He hadn't even swallowed yet, so he chewed slowly. She couldn't tell if he was contemplating a reply or taking his sweet time to spite her. The Asian girl decided on the latter, and was about to hit him again before he finally spoke.

"_I dunno. I wanted to try it." _He shrugged.

She huffed and stared up at him.

"_Didn't it occur to you that maybe I wanted to try it too? It was mine after all!"_

"_Taiwan, calm down. It's just chocolate, I can get you more if it'll make you feel better."_ He sighed.

"_No. That was not ordinary chocolate, Japan bought it for me! There's no place to find it around here!"_

He said nothing, at first.

But then he smiled at her and brought his face inches within hers. She held his gaze. She could smell the chocolate on his breath.

"_If you wanted to taste it so badly, you should have said so earlier."_

"_What are you—" _

Before she could finish, he eliminated that few inches between and brought his mouth upon hers. The sensation she felt was something warm, something sweet. Her only reaction was a small gasp, and she heard him mutter 'Hm' against her lips before taking advantage of her open mouth and deepening the kiss. Now she understood what he meant, tasting both him and the bittersweet of chocolate. Her insides felt like they were on fire, and she felt as if her legs would give at any moment. As if sensing this, he eased his arm around her shoulders, and held her as if he would never let go. When they finally parted, both were breathless and flushed, and she could only get a glimpse of his expression before she sighed and leaned against him, burying her face in his clothing.

"…_Did it taste like you thought it would?" _He muttered.

She hesitated, not wanting to say anything but ended up answering anyways.

"_Better, actually."_ She whispered back.

* * *

Hello , it's been a while~

This is actually the final one of this glances group I'll be writing, as technically the 11-15 are bonuses, and I have no inspiration for the last two at all. :( I'm sorry!

If I come up with something though, I'll be sure to update. For now, I'm concentrating on other oneshots/series in mind and such.

Anyways, thank you for all the reviews/comments about this particular set of stories, I am glad people enjoyed them. I know I had a lot of fun writing them~ (Especially that last one oh my, I have never written anything like that, I'm sorry. xD)

Until next time then ~ ^^/

note: oh by the way, i've also made an account at tumblr(com) where I'll post fanfic/take requests, so if you prefer over there, then that's okay too. :)

my tumblr username is also arialia, so it's just arialia(dot)tumblr(dot)com. yes predictable. hope to see you there :D


End file.
